


Lola

by celtic7irish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What have you done?!” Tony stared with horror at the shame-faced man across from him.  Phil Coulson grimaced, and Tony’s gaze traveled from him to the heap of scrap metal that had been dragged into his workshop.  “The only flying car in the world that actually works, created by yours truly, and you dropped her out of a plane?!” he practically wailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

“What have you done?!” Tony stared with horror at the shame-faced man across from him. Phil Coulson grimaced, and Tony’s gaze traveled from him to the heap of scrap metal that had been dragged into his workshop. “The only flying car in the world that actually works, created by yours truly, and you _dropped her out of a plane_?!” he practically wailed.

 

Phil frowned. “In my defense, I was seriously trying not to die. Again,” he added a moment later, his expression turning wry.

 

That distracted Tony for a moment. “Speaking of you dying, or not dying, I seriously need to have a sit down with Maria,” he muttered. “I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me that Fury’s alive and well next, are you?” Phil held his tongue, and Tony stared at him wide-eyed. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” he snapped, his eyes narrowing. “That’s it! Cap and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk about what is and isn’t acceptable to keep secret from your own teammates. Natasha, I can understand. She’s a spy; secrets are what she does. But Rogers? Upright moral citizen, my ass,” he grumbled. Phil’s lips twitched just slightly.

 

He still wasn’t entirely sure how he had ended up here. One minute, he had been chasing down rogue agents, trying to keep his team alive and keep HYDRA from utilizing weapons of mass destruction. The next, he was staring dumbfounded at a Stark Industries private jet, Maria Hill at the helm and Tony Stark glaring down at him. Skye had been in absolute awe as soon as she had realized who she was looking at.

 

From what he had been able to gather from Stark’s angry mutterings, the billionaire genius had been working almost non-stop to wipe highly classified data regarding a number of active SHIELD agents and operations off the internet. Thanks to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov, a lot of undercover agents had been compromised, trapped in enemy territory with no extraction plan, many of them completely unaware that their cover had been blown to smithereens.

 

Tony was doing his best to manage the flow of information, but so much of it had escaped before JARVIS had alerted him to what was happening, snapped up by the eager public. If they had thought the NSA’s information leak was bad, Phil could only imagine the repercussions that would come from the outing of SHIELD, a secret government organization that not even the government recognized publicly. So Tony was left to scramble. Maria Hill’s sudden appearance at his Tower had been a lucky break, and Phil had learned that several agents who had not been on active missions at the time of the takeover had found positions with the CIA, FBI, NSA, and other government agencies that specialized in intelligence and the like.

 

Once Tony had been introduced to the other members of the team, he had immediately put them to work. Skye’s ability to hack was put to good use in helping Tony eradicate any information that would compromise the agents in the field. Fitz and Simmons were helping Bruce Banner sort through what had been taken from the Fridge when it had been emptied out. Melinda May was working with Maria Hill on securing their stranded agents.

 

With so much going on, Phil had all but forgotten about Lola, the sleek red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette that had mysteriously shown up about six years earlier, in mint condition and flight capable. Based off of technology developed by Howard Stark, she was Phil’s pride and joy. He rather suspected that the man standing in front of him may have had something to do with the car’s sudden – and unexpected – appearance, but he had never asked, and Tony wouldn’t have admitted to it even if he had.

 

And now she was damaged, her paint job all scraped up, her system unreliable, three of the four tires flat. And Phil sort of felt guilty, but Lola had done her job, had saved him and Skye from certain death, if not from Deathlok and Garrett, then from a several thousand foot drop out of the sky.

 

But none of that mattered now. He had his team back – minus the traitor Ward – and he had been given a job to do. Director of the now-defunct SHIELD organization. And so, upon being given the reigns by Nick Fury, Phil Coulson had done what he needed to do; found out what had happened to the SHIELD agents that had been compromised. His search for information had led him here, to the Avengers Tower. Well, actually, it had led Stark to him, but it was all the same in the end.

 

“Can you fix her or not?” Coulson asked at last, keeping his voice calm and patient. If he had to, he’d threaten Stark, but he wanted to see if the man would actually make himself useful without the threat of being tased.

 

Tony rolled his eyes at him. “Of course I can fix her,” he grumbled, and Phil didn’t let his surprise show. The genius narrowed his eyes. “In the meantime, how about you go…away,” he muttered irritably. Phil heard the unspoken words, though, and he smiled.

 

“All right,” he agreed with a nod. “I’ll just go upstairs and talk with the others for a while, shall I?” he suggested. Tony just shrugged and turned away, moving over towards Lola, his eyes already glazing over as he started running repairs –and probably upgrades – in his head. Phil reached out and grasped his shoulder, making the other man pause, his back tense. “Thank you, Tony,” Phil said sincerely.

 

A shudder worked its way through Tony’s body, and he shrugged Phil’s hand off. “You’re welcome,” he muttered. “Pay me back later, yeah?” But he was already shutting down, and Phil let him with a soft smile. Tony was a Stark, and much like his father, he didn’t care for showing emotions. Phil had pressed him enough for now.

 

Silently, he turned to go. He had a team to debrief, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a short piece that I started when it occurred to me that poor Lola had to have come from somewhere, right? And then I wondered how Tony would react at the evidence of such harsh treatment. Hence, this (really) short fic was born.


End file.
